At present a question of developing and optimization of such methods of treatments, which exclude invasion of medical preparations, chemical substances is put. Topicality of this trend is related to the growth of allergic reactions, exhaustion of immune mechanisms, development of dysbacetriosis and drug disease in a human organism in response to unjustified frequent use of pharmacological preparations, as well as deteriorating ecological situation due to the growth of technogenic impurities as a result of intensive development of industry. Acupuncture—piercing biologically active points with a help of a needle—is referred to such methods of treatment.
A scientific thought develops ancient technologies of Chinese medicine, which were known already 5000 years ago. At present the development of methods of treatment based on acupuncture goes on both in the direction of revealing new biologically active points and zones, used during acupunctural action, and selection of the most optimal modes and methods of acupunctural action for treating separate diseases, and in the direction of improving a technical base, used by reflexotherapist applying needles. One of such directions is development of the methods of treatment with the use of prolonged acupuncture action upon a patient's organism. Upon that, an action caused by needles left in patient's tissues for a certain period after the end of reflexotherapy session is understood by the prolonged acupuncture action.
Known is a method of prolonged acupuncture action, at which the prolonged acupuncture action is carried out by means of piercing an ear of a patient in an acupuncture point by a pierced earring (patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,593, A 44C 7/00. Published on Nov. 14, 1995). In the above method the action by a needle is made only in one acupuncture point, which does not allow to provide a sufficiently intensive prolonged action, with the intensity decreasing in time due to adaptation effect. Besides, the proposed method has a limited sphere of application.
The closest analogue to the applied method, selected as a prototype, is a method of prolonged action upon acupuncture points lying in determination of points of acupuncture, one of which is selected as a point of needle entry, and the other as the point of its exit, after which these points are pierced by way of threading them by one needle and are fixed by a locking member, installed at the end at the place of its exit on the skin surface (patent RU 2289391, A61H 39/00, published on Dec. 20, 2006). Thus the formation of a treatment channel between two acupuncture points is provided with the needle in the channel staying for a long time (a year and more).
The above method permitting to increase the intensity of prolonged action and to partially overcome the effect of adaptation, found a wide application in medical practice for treating obesity with the treatment channel being formed by way of piercing 2 points AT17 and AT 18 by one needle on the auricle in the zone of antilobium, fixing the needle in this position and leaving it in the auricle for several months and more. About 12000 patients were treated according to this technology during three years with a positive result reached in more than 80% of the patients. At the same time the results of treatment turned out to be lower than expected in about an order of 15-20% of patients due to the observed rejection of a needle. A necessity was also left in taking additional measures for securing an optimal dosing of force of acupuncture action and overcoming the effect of adaptation due to its negative influence upon the effectiveness of treatment with the use of prolonged acupuncture action. Besides, the use of this method in treating some nosological entities can create problems in respect of the selection of suitable formulization, as recommended acupuncture points can be rather far from each other, which creates an obstacle for action by “threading by one needle”, and, correspondingly, limits variability in the selection of points.